User blog:Omuni/Character Sheet: Nullus
Nullus is -W.I.P- ''Appearance W.I.P Personality ??? Attitude ??? Psychology ??? Lifestyle ??? Background The First Creation Of Fiction W.I.P 'Fictions Duality' W.I.P The Teachings Of Omni W.I.P 'Like Creator Like Creation' W.I.P Returning To Oblivion W.I.P 'Blanket Of Nonexsistence' W.I.P Rebellion Against The Creator W.I.P 'Forsaken Approval Of God' W.I.P Beyond The Concepts W.I.P 'The Ultimate Tool; A Place In The Verse' W.I.P Quotes Powers W.I.P Equipment |-| Weapons= '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P |-| Shields= '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P |-| Armors= '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P |-| Clothing's= '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P |-| Accessories= '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P |-| Items= '???' - W.I.P '???' - W.I.P Vessels |-| Explanation= ''W.I.P Celia - ? |-| Celia= Amara-nojo is one of the Banished Psychena, and the High Priestess of Minerva. She once worked as the Head Curator of the Library of Psychena, before working closely with Eadda Cayce and Izoyu in the rebellion effort against the Tyrant King, Scrios. Appearance Amara-nojo has long blue hair tied into braids, and blue eyes. She wears a mauve coloured dress, with white circle outlines on the outside of each of the short sleeves, and white circular outline patterns along the chest of the dress, and down the left side of the dress. The dress has a white outline around base of the sleeves, and the U collar of the dress, with downward white outlines running down both sides of the front opening of the dress. The front opening runs from the base of the collar to the tip of the waist, and has six white buttons running along it, of which she has all but the top two fastened. Around her waist are a brown cloth band, and a thin leather belt of the same colour as the cloth. The dress flows down to just beyond her knees. Amara-nojo, through Minerva's teachings and her own research, has mastered corporealization to the extent of gaining an entire physical body, and can transfer between a Non-Corporeal Form, a Corporeal Form, and a Biological Form at will, and can stay in that form for as long as she wishes. Personality Amara-nojo, or simply Amara, has a very easy-going personality. She's laid back, and is rarely in anything but a pleasant mood. She never bosses you around, and her good-humored personality, otherworldly beauty, and courtesan charm has a disarming effect on all her see her. There was once a case where an angered supplicant (one who has sought Minerva, and is at her temple to ask her a question) as fuming at how long he had to wait for Minerva. None of the other supplicants, priests, or priestesses could calm him, but Amara managed to, with nothing but words and pouring him tea. Amara suffers from the narcolepsy (in her biological body), and the Psychena form of it, and can fall to sleep at any given moment. She has learnt to hold it off when the urge to sleep strikes, but only for anything up to an hour, and it builds up while she's holding it off. This causes Amara to do everything quickly and skillfully, so she never gets caught out, and although she never looks like it, is usually rushing about- just, slowly rushing. She will not accept any behavior which insults or disgraces Minerva, and this is the only thing she will get mad about. Despite Amara's considerable power, she never brags or talks about it, and finds it quite gratuitous to do so. Background Amara-nojo was born around 6500 years ago in Psychena, and quickly gained a position as Head Curator in the Library of Psychena, she was a highly intelligent and gentle librarian, curator, and manager. After the Tyrant King, Scrios took over Psychena, she then worked with Eadda Cayce and Izoyu in the rebellion. She believed her powers of nullification would be enough… they weren’t. The rebellion was a failure, and she, and all the other rebelling psychena were banished to Earth. After which, she was replaced at the library. She wandered the Earth in isolation, but Amara had a very powerful memory and visualization, and instead of being driven mad or depressed by the isolation, recreated the image of every book she had read in her mind, and reread them all, all the while, she used her great intellect to figure out how to become corporeal. She eventually managed to in 1872. She traveled to the first city near her- London, and went to the library to learn what she could. She spent a lot of time there, and one day in 1904, almost by coincidence, two gentleman were sat next to her while she was reading- they mentioned in their not-so-quiet whispers about "chasing Minerva". What they were talking about intrigued her greatly: "She can answer any question!" "She owns the largest library in the world!" "She knows everything!" "Where is she though?" Amara decided to ask, but the gentlemen brushed her off at first, but eventually her natural charm and beauty swayed the gentlemen into speaking a little. They told her what they knew about her, which was very little, only rumors of rumors. They told her not to tell anybody about it though, as "things happen" when people spread the word- you need to hear it from another's mouth first by accident or by eavesdropping. They told her the best clue to start at among the rumors, and left. After the warning, Amara, the ex Head Curator of the Library of Psychena, knowing she couldn't return home, found a chance to meet an omniscient person owning the largest library in the world- the temptation was too great, and she decided she would "chase" this "Minerva" herself. She wanted to work back in a great library once more, and maybe find out how to return home. She was worried however, because the two gentlemen mentioned they've been chasing her for over a year now. And Amara, who suffered from narcolepsy, would have trouble all on her own. Amara's conviction was great enough, she set out the the first clue- in Egypt. From there though, the trial went all over the world, and after the second year of searching (even with her superior intellect), felt like she would never find this "Minerva", and started to believe it was a wild goose chase. Her journey around the world wasn't wasted though, and she learnt about every culture, the Earth's history, and learnt to speak every language. She was about to just give up, until she found, well hidden within the world, a particularly interesting clue. It wasn't just another pointer to another location, but had an instruction hidden in the text, one that seemed to be about a payment, or offering of sorts: "What is the weight of your wish?" Such an unusually specific clue gave Amara a new sense of hope, and continued her search. She eventually, after a three year search, and over 100 clues, nigh-impossible puzzles, and hidden instructions, she was standing within Minerva's Temple. She went through the usual process as everybody else. Amara's question was a "simple" one: "Tell me everything you know!" Minerva, despite knowing Amara's question, couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the sound of it. "That would be impossible." Minerva replied, only to add, "but find me once more, and a deal I may have for you." All the supplicants then left, and had their minds wiped of all information about Minerva, including the clues, her face, the faces of the priests, priestesses and other supplicants, and the location of her temple. Minerva's answer, and its importance, stayed with them though. They were then all taken back to where their journey's began. Amara, found herself in England, with only the words "Minerva" and "Find me once more" in her fore-thoughts; it seems that the second part of Minerva's words were erased or forgotten. She once again set out to find Minerva, and once again, it took three years. This time, though, she was about to ask Minerva her question before Minerva stopped her- "Before you utter those words, allow me to bestow on you a little gift, then think once more of your question." Minerva was impressed by Amara's conviction, and had a priest restore her erased memories of her past journey, her past question, and Minerva's past answer. Amara's question was going to be why Minerva was in her mind, but now she had two, which Minerva allowed her to ask- "Who are you? And what deal?" Minerva explained everything Amara needed to know to her; about her omniscience, the Great Library and her order. She felt more and more compelled to stay- she had found the center of all knowledge, and the temptation to stay with it and Minerva was great. Minerva got around to her deal. She told Amara that she was lacking a person in a position to manage her priests and priestesses for her, as her last High Priestess had left last month- and Minerva found it trouble to manage them all while wanting to travel around the world. Minerva asked Amara if she would become her next High Priestess. Minerva said Amara could stay in the temple while she thought about it. And Amara did just that. Amara asked the other priests, priestesses, and guards about the position, and they all explained as she imagined it was- managing the temple staff, and running the temple. But a few of the staff gave an unusual extra to their answer, each along the lines of: "And... there is that other thing." But no matter how often she asked what this "other thing" was, she got no answer- she did notice some of the staff acted flustered when asked or mentioning it. Finally, the most elderly of the priests showed Amara the contract, to end the fuss one week after Amara arrived- the few sheets of paper that had scared away the last two High Priestess candidates that month. Amara read through the contract, and as she did, she read a few certain details of the contract which she was sure would make anybody blush. Amara told herself she plotted behind the back of, and faced off against a mad tyrant, this was nothing, especially for main benefits of the position- Not only unlimited and unrestricted access to the greatest library on Earth, access and connections to the greatest minds on Earth, but also "unrestricted access to Minerva" (at the time, Amara thought this simply meant in terms of asking questions and learning from her). She spent the next two days thinking over it more, now she had seen the contract. Could she bring herself she accept these conditions, purely on her love of books and knowledge? A small crowd of priestesses, and a few priests, were gathering around Amara after she asked for a pen. She mulled over her decision for a further fifteen minutes... "I'm sure it'll be alright." "I don't have anything else better to do." "Minerva is really beautiful anyway... And so amazing." She eventually steeled her nerve, and signed the contract. And there was a great cheer from the present staff- who all immediately started called her "High Priestess", to her surprise. Her future was then set in stone, and she looked really excited to finally get to see Minerva's library. When Amara first visited Minerva's library the next day, she was astounded at the sheer scale of it- every scroll, newspaper, magazine, report, journal, comic, manga, and book you could ever want was there. It was collection of all the literature of the world- even scientific data. Minerva allowed Amara to spend a week there, seeing as she was so excited. Amara said that she never expected Minerva to be so generous, not from her reputation. Minerva, as she left, jested at Amara "My reputation? My reputation is merely rumors, as I do not reveal all of myself to supplicants- but you are no mere supplicant now, so you shall be seeing more of me." The night after Amara returned, she and Minerva shared in a grand meal and fine wine in the hall of the temple- though, Amara didn't actually eat or drink, but the gesture was nice. After they followed their meal with a fine conversation, Minerva explained to Amara how Psychena could achieve a "higher state of corporealization", and that Amara must learn to achieve it, and master her own powers, among her training for being the High Priestess. Minerva informed Amara that she wouldn’t invoke the full set of conditions of her contract as High Priestess, or allow full access to all the benefits until she did. From this point, Amara focused on and mastered her priestess training, achieving this mysterious form, and her power nullifying and deactivating powers as well. It was at this time that Minerva invoked the full set of the conditions of the contract of the High Priestess, and Amara spent that night with Minerva. Since this point, Amara has come to love and respect Minerva, and when Minerva returns from her adventures, or for her consultancy period, they spend nights together. She has become a great asset to Minvera and the Order of the Great Library, and has seen hundreds, if not over a thousand supplicants pass through the temple by 2016. Some years, only 1 to 3 might turn up, other times, twenty, thirty, or more could (since there are sometimes entire groups that get involved). Along side the famous Heracles, she helps to guard Minerva as well as her High Priestess position. She is well known among the member of the order, and has influence of her own. Even though Amara initially wished to return home, she feels her place is now next to Minerva. She is sometimes torn about returning home however, and although Minerva knows this, until Amara comes out with it herself, Minerva won't do a thing. Powers Amara-nojo's powers relate to nullifying and deactivating psychic powers around her- a mighty useful defense. She has also mastered a way to not only corporealize, like all other banished psychena, but to got as far as to create a biological body. She also has powers naturally as a psychena: *Full-Formed Psychic Energy Physiology *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Telepathy What she self-taught herself, as did many other banished psychena: *Corporealization What she learnt to achieve under the guidance of Minerva. Through this training, she also managed to realize how she could put more oomph into the strength and speed of her corporeal form, not the biological one though: *Body Creation/Recreation *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Strength Her natural mental capabilities: *Enhanced Mental Capacity *Mind Palace *Multi-Focus *Supernatural Intelligence *Visualization *Psychic Shield Amara's main powers, Power Negation, and Temporary Power Deactivation. With these powers, Amara can shut down any psychic or any type by simply willing it. A perfect defense for Minerva, who has no real fighting capacity, at least against strong psychics. Amara also learnt to handle a sword, as a way to deal with enemies. *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Power Negation *Temporary Power Deactivation Trivia WIP Themes WIP ''Trivia *? *? *? Archetypes *Blue and Orange Morality'' *? *''Tropes Are Tools'' ''Inspirations *? Themes *LO3LZohKCnE *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Credits Pictures W.I.P Info Box I'd like to thank 'Holokami' and 'Imouo-tan' for not only helping, but also allowing me to use their coding of their info boxes to help make Nullus such a good looking Character Sheet! They've been great help in all of this, and will have a special place in my heart for their help!(Also despite their great help on making the Info Box, I have edited it heavily to fit my own design and fitting! So if you do plan on using it, please give credit ^-^) Other I'd like to thank no other then you guys! Yes! You! Behind the Computer/Phone/Tablet/Whatever your using to read this screen (Or hue other material')! You guys are one of my biggest motivations to continue talking and working on Nullus and it's fiction! Your critics and support are life savers as I usually get tired on working and easily get de-motivated at a moments notice due to how stressful in general daily life & college is! So thank you guys so much for all your help and support, and I'll do my part in this and continue working on not only Nullus, But other characters and it's fiction more! 'Mucho Love <3!' Gallery'' IMG_3195.jpg|Nullus playfully threatening to erase/absorb Eve from existence with ease. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Immortal Characters